


Selected Excerpts from the Lewd Dreams of Touko Fukawa

by cloelia (overthetiber)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthetiber/pseuds/cloelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into a maiden's heart. Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selected Excerpts from the Lewd Dreams of Touko Fukawa

**Author's Note:**

> See end note for additional warnings.
> 
> I wanted to write a thing! So I wrote a thing. I will write a different thing later, and it will be better.

A metallic scent permeates the air. Dismembered body parts litter the cafeteria. Blood soaks into Touko’s socks and shoes, dries caked and awful on her ankles. 

When she reaches between her legs, that’s soaked too.

\--

“You’re absolutely pathetic,” he sneers. “Pervert. Freak. Worthless. You’re lucky I got these shoes dirty, or else there’d be no use for you.”

She comes halfway through licking the mud off the first sole. 

He makes her start over.

\--

She has a dick. Byakuya-sama won’t touch it.

“You get off this way, or not at all,” he admonishes her, pushing a single finger inside her.

As much as she tries—and she really tries, she wants it so badly—she can’t.

\--

Genocider Syo kills everyone.

Byakuya-sama’s body is still warm.

\--

In this one, she’s got a dick again—for some of the time, at least. Sometimes she glances down and there’s a dildo sticking out of a harness between her thighs. The thing that stays constant, though, is that Touko is fucking Asahina.

Touko reaches between Asahina’s thighs, pushes the gusset of her swimsuit aside. She slides inside and Asahina gasps into her ear. The rest blurs into warmth and slickness. Asahina wants her there. Nothing hurts.

She really hates this dream.

\--

Genocider Syo kills everyone.

Touko dips her hand into a pool of blood. It's starting to dry already. She cups the blood between her palms, letting it run down her wrists. She rubs her fingers together just to feel them slide. The whorls on her fingertips stand out in brown and red. The killer's scissors bear similar, darker stains.

It's so ugly.

\--

Byakuya-sama digs his thumb under her eyeball.

"You said you only had eyes for me," he reminds her.

\--

Genocider Syo kills everyone.

“It’s just you and me now, Gloomy!” she trills, having somehow acquired a separate body of her own. She kisses Touko eagerly, drooling blood onto her chin.

It shouldn't come as a surprise when she stabs Touko in the throat. But it does, every time.

\--

It's not that she _doesn't_ dream about having romantic sex with her devoted fisherman husband on their wedding night. It's just that, some of the time, she turns into a different person halfway through the proceedings, brutally murders and then crucifies the husband, and masturbates over his corpse.

Some of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings:
> 
> Humiliation  
> Orgasm denial  
> Necrophilia (hinted)  
> Eye trauma (hinted)  
> Genital changes in a dream


End file.
